Chibiusa in Wonderland
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast: *Alice - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Alice's Sister - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Dinah - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) *White Rabbit - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Doorknob - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Dodo - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Walrus - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Carpenter - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Bill the Lizard - Marsupilami (Marsupilami; 1993) *The Rose - Lulu Caty *The Flowers *#Iris - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *#Daisy - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *#Pansies - Hen and her chicks (Lulu Caty) *#Tulips - Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Blue Bonnets - Zoe Trent, Pepper Mildred Clark and Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Violets - Panda (Lulu Caty) and Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Calla Lily - Rabbit (Lulu Caty) *#Lily - Cow (Lulu Caty) *#Sunflowers - Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Lilac - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Chrysanthemums - Russell Ferguson, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio and Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Glories - Twilight and Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Daffodils - Big Macintosh and Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Tiger Lily - Sultan (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Dandy Lion - Taj (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#White Rose - Pumpkin (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Thistle - Sheep (Lulu Caty) *#Yellow Daisies - Dreamy (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) and Delilah Barnsley (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Rosebud - Miss Featherbon (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Sweetpeas - Applejack, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Blondie (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Dandy Pup - Matey (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *Caterpillar - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami; 1993) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bird in Tree - Cicci (Simba the King Lion) *Cheshire Cat - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Mad Hatter - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *March Hare - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Dormouse - Tucker (The Cricket in Time Square) *The Card Painters - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunk (Animated) *Queen of Hearts - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) *King of Hearts - Jitters A. Dog (Bonkers) Cast Gallery: Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon as Alice Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Alice's Sister Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Dinah Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as White Rabbit Tony.jpg|Bucky as Doorknob Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Dodo Tom (Kimba).jpg|Tom as Tweedledee Bo.jpg|Tab as Tweedledum Tom in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Tom as Walrus Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Jerry as Carpenter Marsupilami-marsupilami-43.2.jpg|Marsupilami as Bill the Lizard Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as The Rose Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Iris Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Daisy Maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as Caterpillar King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as Caterpillar (Butterfly) Cicci.jpg|Cicci as Bird in Tree Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Cheshire Cat Meat-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-4.07.jpg|Meat as Mad Hatter Shnookums-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-43.jpg|Shnookums as March Hare tucker-the-mouse-a-very-merry-cricket-93.jpg|Tucker as Dormouse Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin, Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Simon Theodore Seville in the Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|and Theodore as The Card Painters Kismet 2.jpg|Kismet as Queen of Hearts jitters-a-dog-bonkers-6.7.jpg|Jitters A. Dog as King of Hearts Category:Duchess Productions Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs